The love that never ceased
by lilsexyprincess
Summary: Princess Bloom has it all. Strenght, courage, friends and beauty. She dosen't have one thing though. Love. What will happen when Bloom finds out that she's engaged to someone that she doesn't even know? Will she escape? Will she be obeidient and stay put?
1. Introductions

**Okay! Lets get this party started. This is my first winx club fanfic. Let me tell you. It has NOTHING to do with the three seasons. So you can't say that it's not correct. I encourage you to review. So review please. I look foreward to hearing from you!!!**

**Lyssa**

**Summary: **Princess Bloom has it all. Strenght, courage, friends and beauty. She dosen't have one thing though. Love. What will happen when Bloom finds out that she's engaged to someone that she doesn't even know? Will she escape? Will she be obeidient and stay put? Read to find out! My first Winx club fanfic. R&R please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own winx club, but I do own Andrea. I shall be happy with that. For now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloom? Bloom! Come here please." Called Miriam from the hallways of the Sparxian palace, "The royal dressmaker is here to measure you for your Millennium Party dress."

"But Mom! I was just going to go and do a few rounds with my dragon. Can't this wait for later?" Grumbled Bloom, "What about Andy? Doesn't she need a dress as well?"

"Andrea has already been measured and we have chosen a pattern and style for her dress. You are the only one left of us that needs to be measured. Even your father has placed an order for his suit. The dressmakers have the most stunning designs this year. They would be most becoming on you." Says Miriam, sternly.

"Fine," grumbles Bloom, "But you have to let me visit Stella before the party. She's been begging me to come see her at Solaria."

"As you wish, sweetheart. But come along now. Your dress is waiting."

With that, the Queen and Princess of Sparx walk down the royal corridors of the Sparxian palace towards the sewing room, where the royals and the high-borns were measured for their dresses.

Bloom was the gorgeous young Princess of Sparx. Her flaming red hair added to the glow of her sapphire blue eyes. Her regular attire consisted of a knee-length blue layered skirt, a blue and white t-shirt and blue boots. Though that was not the _proper_ attire for a princess such as herself, Bloom didn't care. She was as carefree as her sister Andrea was proper. She had been gifted with a power born to only a few Princesses in every Millennium. Her power was called the dragon fire. No power in the universe could match it. Inside her body, there was a dragon. That dragon (Bloom had named it Mim) had given her the power of fire. Bloom's looks were the envy of the entire magical universe. Maybe that's why she only had a couple of friends.

Bloom had made many enemies already. The Princess of Eraklyon, Diaspro and her had been friends as children, but as they got older, Bloom had been the one who got the most attention from the other royal families. Diaspro did NOT like being compared to the radiance of Bloom and when the fight started it didn't stop. From that day on, she hated Bloom with a passion. Diaspro was pretty, with Blonde hair and green eyes. But she could never compare to Bloom and she hated her for it. Bloom's friends were all born to high families and were the prettiest in all the magical dimensions. All of them had already earned their enchantix, the final form of every princess. Diaspro hadn't even been accepted to a magical school. And to achieve such a powerful form, she would have to attend Alfea or Beada.

Bloom and her friends, Flora, Techna, Musa, Layla and Stella had formed a group and called themselves the winx club. Although all of them were very good friends, Stella and Bloom were the closest as their parents had been friends and they had known each other since childbirth.

Stella was pretty with Blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the most talkative of the winx club and was doomed by it. Sometimes, she would blurt out something that they did that went against the Princess protocol and they would get into trouble. Heaps of it. She was always wearing bright sun colors, as her powers generated from the sun. She was the sunlight of the group.

Flora was the shy and solitary one in the group, but had a very kind heart. She was a perfect dear around her friends and the ones that knew her well. She was a pretty brunette with green eyes. Her sunkissed skin glowed and shimmered. She was the quiet one in the group. Her nature reflected on her clothes. She was a kind and quiet soul, so her clothes were baby pink and green. Her powers generated from nature so it was as if she was flower herself. She was the blossom of the group.

Techna was the smart one in the group. Her intelligence had gotten them out of many tough situations that the girls had face when they had been attending the prestigious Alfea. Many of those times, they would rely on Techna on ways to get out of the school grounds without being noticed. Techna's hair was an unusual shade of purple that matched her violet eyes. She was very pretty. Her unusual appearance made her unique. Her powers evolved around technology. She was the brain of the group.

Musa had the most amazing singing voice. Alfea had never seen a more beautiful singer. She had won the singing competition at magix and was now a renowned singer. Her and Stella didn't always get along on the best of terms, but they had their differences and eventually got over the fact that everyone was different. She had raven black hair with matching eyes. She was as pretty as anyone else in the winx club. She was the mixed up one in the group.

Layla was the melancholy one in the group. She was a rebel at times and would disobey her parents any day. Her dark brown locks and warm brown eyes made her tanned skin stand out. She would be the first one to jump off the cliff if she had to. She cared about her friends very much and would shield them from death with her own body if she had to. Her friends were very much her family and she loved them. Layla was the wild child in the group.

The winx club had many differences, but they had learned to accept their differences and to embrace their qualities. It was a good thing too because without each other, they would not live. Each filled the spaces where each lacked. They were good friends. Good friends indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well everyone! Thats the end of chappie one. Review please! No chappie 2 until I get at least five reviews. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lyssa**


	2. Do I have to?

**Chappie 2 up! thanx 2 evry1 that reviewed!!**

**Lyssa**

**Summary: **Princess Bloom has it all. Strenght, courage, friends and beauty. She dosen't have one thing though. Love. What will happen when Bloom finds out that she's engaged to someone that she doesn't even know? Will she escape? Will she be obeidient and stay put? Read to find out! My first Winx club fanfic. R&R please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own winx club, but I do own Andrea. I shall be happy with that. For now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloom was the pride of Sparx. Not only was she gorgeous, she was powerful too. Miriam was proud of her daughter, but wished that she had not become so wild in her times in Alfea. Protocol required every princess to wear a gown in the palace. Bloom would hear none of it. She insisted that she be allowed to wear her t-shirts and skirts. And that she be allowed to take Mim out and ride her all over Sparx everyday. For that purpose especially, Bloom had gotten an outfit of brown leather and brown half-finger gloves. She had enchanted the outfit onto herself so she didn't have to worry about damaging her wings every time she put on the outfit.

Now lets get back to the story. Where were we? Oh yes! Bloom and Miriam were going to place the order for Bloom's new dress.

"Ah yes! Princess Bloom. Come in, we've been waiting for you. You're going to love the designs for this year. You're sister's dresses are a pleasure to make, but making your dresses is a very valuable opportunity, as you have such a delicate figure. I'm sure you'll find the perfect dress for this year's Millennium Party." Gushed the nervous dressmaker.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind that I'll be looking at the designs right away?" murmured Bloom, a bit taken aback.

"Not at all! Here are the designs for this year. I knew that you wouldn't want the dress that you're sister ordered so I removed it from the catalogue." Chirped the hyper dressmaker.

With that, Bloom began to look through the designs. After much looking, she narrowed it down to three dresses.

One of the dresses was an exquisite gown of flame satin. The dress was long and had many shades of oranges and yellows in it. There was a matching cloak that went over it giving it an extraordinary look. It would look especially exquisite with the Princess's flaming red hair.

The second dress that had caught Bloom's eye was a sparkling blue gown that had drooping puffed sleeves. It had a tight bodice and the cloth shimmered at every movement. There was a tight string going across the shoulders that held up the dress. Blue was a color that greatly suited the Princess. She would look gorgeous with the dress.

The last dress that Bloom had liked was a mix of both the flame and sparkling blue. It was a tight, ¾ sleeved dress. It shimmered and shone like the sunset on the sea. It brought out the colors of the Princess's skin and made her glow like a sunset. It was perfectly exquisite.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How'd I do? You're gonna hear frm Sky next chappie so if you wanna see it, help me reach 10 reviewz**

**thanx for reading and keep tuning in!**

**Lyssa**

Bloom couldn't choose, and Miriam, knowing Bloom, knew that bloom liked all three and would look magnificent in all of them.

"We'll get all three thank you Chimera." Said Miriam grandly. (lol, I made Chimera the dressmaker)

"At once your highness. I quite agree with you. The dresses would look magnificent on her highness." Chirped back Chimera.

"The dresses have to be made by tomorrow. I want my dresses and Bloom's dresses to come first. Have them ready by tomorrow. Princess Andrea's dress can wait. I must have the dresses by tomorrow because; the Princess needs to get jewelry made and choose a hairstyle so I demand that you have the dresses to me by 8 am sharp!" said Miriam sternly, "We will be leaving for Solaria in a few days to stay at my old friend's palace until the party."

"Can I go now mom? Mim is roaring to be let out." Cried Bloom desperately.

"Yes darling you may go. I expect you back by dinnertime though, so don't be late." Replied Miriam calmly.

With that, Bloom runs out and transforms into her fairy-princess form. She flies up into the blue skies of Sparx and starts whirling around and around in fast circles and chants an ancient incantation. Suddenly, a red dragon burst from her soul. Bloom instantly changes into her dragon rider-enchantix form. She jumps onto Mim's back and they go through the dragon trainer's spinout in dragon valley, by the castle. After their training session, Bloom walks around Dragon Valley for a while Mim indulges in conversations with her friends. When the sun begins to set, Bloom climbs back on Mim and they make their way back to the castle grounds where Bloom spins around in fast circles while reciting the same incantation. Mim wraps herself around Bloom's body and disappears back into the soul of Bloom.

The dinner's conversation is uneventful. Until King Oritel brings up the question of Bloom's marriage. Bloom, a usually obedient girl despised the thought of having to marry a prince that she hardly knew. The King had apparently found a suitable groom for his daughter.

"Bloom, sweetheart. At your age you should be looking to marry a young prince. Your good friend, Princess Stella will soon be married. Your other Princess friends are to be married as well." Says the King grandly.

"I know father. I will marry soon, but there is no prince out there that wants to marry me." Replies Bloom dismissively.

"Is that the problem? There are tons of princes that would love to have you as their bride. You are, after all the most radiant in all the magical dimensions." Praised the King

"Please dad, you flatter me." Said Bloom with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Bloom would have to marry a prince sooner or later and she could do nothing about it.


	3. Off to Solaria

**Chappie 3 up! Review please!!**

**-Lyssa**

**Summary: **Princess Bloom has it all. Strenght, courage, friends and beauty. She dosen't have one thing though. Love. What will happen when Bloom finds out that she's engaged to someone that she doesn't even know? Will she escape? Will she be obeidient and stay put? Read to find out! My first Winx club fanfic. R&R please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own winx club, but I do own Andrea. I shall be happy with that. For now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'When is all this hustle going to end?' thought the young knight of Eraklyon, Sky. To his best friend, Brandon, a knight of Eraklyon as well, he said:

"Uh! Why did we have to do the annoying task of decorating the palace grounds for the Millennium Party? Couldn't they give us another job that didn't involve these sparkly ornaments?"

"I know! But there's nothing we can do about it, bro." Replied Brandon.

"Knight Sky! Where are you? I require your services immediately!" came the shrill, annoying voice of Diaspro.

"It's Princess annoying! Hide me!" yelled Sky, but it was so quiet that only Brandon could hear.

By the time Diaspro got to the courtyard where Brandon and Sky were, Sky was well out of site.

"Sky left just a minute ago your highness. May I be of any assistance to you?" approached Brandon courteously.

"Oh it's you. I want Sky to do this task for me. Only Sky. When he comes back tell him to come immediately to my chambers." With one last huff, Diaspro stalked off to her chambers.

"Is she gone yet?" came the muffled voice of Sky.

"Yeah, you can come out now bro." Said Brandon reassuringly.

"Thank god! She's always after me. It's so annoying." Exclaimed Sky.

"Well we'd better get back to decorating. Once we're done putting up all these frilly and shiny things, we have to haul the statues that represent the royal family of each of the realms. We'd better get a move on." Said Brandon,

"Okay. I hope we'll be done soon." Replied Sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloom! Mother has called you immediately down to her chambers. She says that the dresses have arrived." Called the proper voice of Andrea.

"Coming Andy!" replied Bloom.

With that, Bloom slipped off her bed and followed Andrea to their mother's chambers.

"Ah, Bloom, there you are. Come here sweet heart and try on the dresses. I have called the royal jeweler and the royal hairdresser, so they can set all their jewels on you today and you can enchant the outfits onto yourself. Come now." Said Miriam.

"Mother, what about my dress? And how come Bloom gets three of the most expensive dresses? When I was getting my dress, you gave me the cheapest selections. Bloom never wears dresses unless she's going to a party. And how come Bloom got three and I got one?" Inquired Andrea.

"Now Andrea, your sister is coming of marriageable age. There will be three parties in honor of this Millennium. Your sister got one for each. You're not old enough to attend the other parties. Only the main party, you shall attend. You're sister, on the other hand shall be attending all the parties. And you're dress shall be arriving tomorrow along with your fathers. Bloom and I shall be leaving for Solaria this evening so she needs her dresses made earlier. From Solaria, we will be going to Eraklyon", said Miriam and suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Ah, that must be the jewelers and the hairdressers. Come in!"

Bloom put on the flame satin dress and waited. The hairdressers played around with her hair for a while before deciding to straightening the top and lightly curling the bottom. With that dress, she wore a flame-stone tiara set on gold. Upon her arms were golden bracelets with flame-stone studded onto it. Upon her neck, there was a set of flame-stone set on a gold plate, which was a pendant. The pendant hung upon a fine gold chain. On her lips was a delicious gold color. Her eyelids and cheeks were dusted with a fine color of gold. She looked marvelous. Andrea just stared wide-eyed. After Bloom's makeover was finished, she enchanted the dress onto herself.

Next Bloom put on the blue dress. The hairdresser put Bloom's hair in a coronation bun with her crown of Sparx as a base. She left a few curls hanging in front of her face. With that dress, she wore sapphire bracelets on either arm and she wore a sapphire choker, with a sapphire pendant. Her lips were dabbed in the slightest pink and her eyelids and cheeks were dusted with blue. Quickly, Bloom enchanted the outfit onto herself, so she could get to Stella's castle.

Lastly, Bloom put on the blue-gold dress, with her sapphire and flame-stone tiara. Her hair was straightened. The only jewelry she wore was the royal seal of Sparx. Her cherry lips were painted gold and her eyelids were dusted with a blue-gold color. At last Bloom enchanted the dress onto herself and she was ready to go to Solaria!

"You look brilliant darling," praised Miriam, "We are leaving for Sparx now. Goodbye Andrea."

"Goodbye mother, sister." Droned Andrea, dully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K guys! Chappie 3 up! keep those reviews coming in!**

**-Lyssa**


End file.
